Durst
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Durst Da’lemel *In-Game: Durst *Nickname: Dursty, D-train, Boss-man *Alignment: Chaotic Good *Guild: The Black Dawn *Title: Teh Smrts *Race: Forsaken *Class: Rogue *Professions: Miner, Goblin Engineer =Physical Description= *Age: 28 *Sex: Male *Hair: Bald (formerly golden blond) *Eyes: Blue *Weight: 180 *Height: 5’4 *Garments/Armor: Custom leather breast plate emblazoned with The Black Dawn symbol is worn over a form-fitting sweater, elbow pads and leather pads buckled to the side of his thighs over a pair of common pants, fingerless gloves and black leather straps across his face form an X pattern. *Other: Durst’s physique is not what one would expect from your common rogue. Rather than hard lean muscle honed from constant combat (Or in his case constantly running from said combat), Durst sports a potbelly and love handles due to his addiction to sweets and abject hatred of vegetables. Durst once had long flowing golden blonde hair that he cherished. However, his long locks were lost when he first awoke in Deathknell. He mistakenly attacked a “zombie” within the depths of the Crypt and much to his dismay found himself on the wrong end of an immolation spell. Though not fatal the action cost him his hair and eyebrows which have yet to grow back again. =Personality= Childish, crude and totally rude, what he lacks in common sense he makes up for in attitude, which more often than not lands him into the middle of trouble. Durst has spent a considerable amount of time around goblins. Even though he is barely literate and even worse off with numbers, he somehow managed to latch onto the principles of engineering and, to the surprise of many, excelled in crafting strange devices. His time around members of the eccentric race is often best shown in his manner of speech. It is not often that he can begin talking without the word “Yo” coming into play. A self-proclaimed ladies' man, Durst is often sidetracked by a pretty face or what he calls a “nice wiggle,” which is followed by an appreciative whistle and a cheesy pick up line. Though for all the bluster Durst has a childish streak of shyness and on the rare occasion that his advances are reciprocated he is quick to hide and flee the scene. Though often selfish and unthinking, this covers that fact that Durst is an idealist to the core. He sees the best in people and more often he is looking for the light on the horizon rather than dwelling on the dark past. He hates tyrants and bullies and cherishes freedom. =History= Little is known of Durst’s true past. When questioned it is often followed by an outlandish story and exaggerated claim. (Such as being the King of Lorderon, High wizard of Dalaran and The Boss of the Syndicate.) In truth Durst was the bastard son of a renowned ‘trained companion’ and took to the road at the tender age of eight when his mother was inexplicably murdered, a trauma that Durst forcefully forgot. Since that time, he lived the life of a luckless cutpurse, gravitating from different gangs and organizations though his time with each was short-lived and unappreciated. By chance, Durst made his “big score” from the town of Hillsbrad and hid in the mountains nearby where he was quickly discovered. (A trail of coins and other valuables left an easy trail for local authorities to follow.) However his confinement was not to last when the call for evacuation came. He was grudgingly set free with the caravan for it was deemed inhumane to allow him to stay in jail when the Scourge attacked the town. He was on the last wagon out when the ambush began. Through an act of bravery (and totally clumsiness), Durst was able to halt a lone ghoul that was about to over take his wagon. However the action was wrought from his want to impress one of the cute girls riding in his wagon rather than any actual thought of nobility or self-sacrifice. This action is what condemned him to the hands of the Scourge. When Durst first awoke in Deathknell he mistakenly attacked another Forsaken. The battle ended quickly the only loss being his treasured hair. Since that day he vowed to follow his assailant (an undead known as Halthrax) until every last strand of hair grew back. Since then, the duo have wandered Azeroth in search of treasure and adventure. Along the way they managed to collect a rag-tag group of misfits and other social miscreants that would later be known as The Black Dawn. What lay ahead for Durst? None may know. Though there is one thing that is certain. Even in a world where demons roam and tyrants hold the land in fear there will always be a glimmering hope in the distance. For one day The Black Dawn will grace all horizons. Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Category:Rogue